


Who do you call a clown, clown?

by RobotsNeverLie



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Happy Sex, Latex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsNeverLie/pseuds/RobotsNeverLie
Summary: { For adults only } The Duke of Puzzles and the Court Jester get into a childish quarrel.





	Who do you call a clown, clown?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you're a minor. For adults only!

 

»Stoppeth at Once! Thou must take Responsibility for breakething the Rules!«

Rouxls was running after the little jester, furiously.

»Why donsth'th thou listeneth to me?!«

The two of them had been running through whole Card Castle for the fifth time by now.

Jevil was merely giggling, teasing the ruleskeeper by letting him catch up to him.

Just when the Duke was able to barely grab Jevil's tail the sneeky little man gave him a soft punch to his forehead and escaped once again.

»Why must thou be like that?«

Rouxls was panting, tired and exhausted from the chase. He gave his forehead a quick rub and continued chasing after the jester.

He didn't even consider using teleportation because he wasn't the smartest lightbulb at Card Castle.

Half an hour later the Duke fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

»I giveth... giveth up...«

Upon hearing the words Jevil jumped down and landed right in front of the Duke, giving him a pat on his head.

»Nah, nah. You did well, well!« He cheered.

But the Duke just lifted up his head and glanzed back at him, eagered.

»Aww...« Jevil tilted his head to the side. »You think I'm not playing fair, fair?«

»This isnth'th a Game for me. Thou broketh the Rules... « He panted. »But how could thou possibly understand? Thou art just a silly Clown!«

Jevil kept silent. He looked back at the Duke without replying.

Then his grin widened.

»Who do you call a clown, clown?«

He lifted his finger and pointed at the Duke.

A bright ray of light was fired from the top of his pointing finger, directly aimed at Rouxls.

»Wh-What are thou-«

Before the man could finish the sentence he already felt a weird sensation all over his body.

Suprised he looked down onto his body and was greated with an unusual sight.

His clothes had dissappeared and were replaced with colorful clothes resembling those of the Court Jester.

A big jester hat on his head, a ruffled collar, a wide top with puffy armsleeves and short puffy pants barely covering his legs.

»Vee hee hee... So who is the clown, clown now?«

Jevil's laughter could be heard but he was nowhere to be seen.

»T'is unbelievable!«

The Duke whose face was tinted in a dark blue proceeded to remove the embarrassing clothes from his body.

But...

»Hhh... It won't come off...«

The Duke pulled and stretched out the weird jester attire but no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't remove it.

And the jester had already escaped, leaving him alone in this ridiculous costume.

»Nobody shall see-eth me liketh this...« The Duke mumbled and looked around searching for his own clothes, trying to cover himself somehow.

But his clothes were nowhere to be found.

It was almost as if they had dissappeared... Or even worse: This damn jester had transformed his own beautiful clothes into this ugly outfit.

»How dareth he...«

The Duke grinded his teeth, still pulling on his new costume, trying desperatly to remove the ugly pants or to pull up the weird top.

But no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come off.

He gulped in panic and tried removing the hat but it as well felt like glued to his head and no matter how hard he pulled, it wasn't moving an inch.

»Oh uh... Donsth'th telleth me... I can't remove this?«

The Duke had noticed that the jester must have cast some magic on his clothes and that he couldn't remove them not even by force.

In shock he covered his mouth with his hand.

»Vee hee hee! Vee hee hee!«

There it was again. This jester's laughter.

The Duke turned around in confusion, searching for the little man.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Until the Duke noticed small fingers running down his back, tickling him.

»Enough!«

He screamed and turned around, ready to grab the jester and demand him to transform him back.

But to his surprise there was...

Nothing?

Rouxls blinked, his eyes open wide.

Jevil wasn't there.

»Huh? Did I just imagine...?«

The Duke said to himself, letting his head hanging in dissappointment.

He had to admit to himself that when he tought the jester had returned he was just a tiny little bit happy about it.

Now he just felt fooled and even dumber than before.

He felt like a clown even without wearing this ridiculous outfit.

»Hhh... I've haveth enough of this!«

Focusing all of his strenght, the Duke started tearing at the ridiculous puffy pants, trying to tear the fabric apart if he couldn't remove it.

To his susprise they were strangly elastic, very rubbery, unable to tear through them.

»Vee hee hee... That tickles!«

This time the voice of the jester was all clear, as if coming from underneath him.

»Where art thou hiding?«

The Duke screamed, looking around and scanning the hallway for the little jester once again.

»I'm here, here! Right here!«

The Duke felt the weird tickling again, this time on his stomach and to his surprise the costume started to move.

»M-M-Metamorphosis...«

The blue man concluded in shock.

The jester must have transformed himself into these clothes and was now sticking to the Duke's body.

»Right! Right!«

The voice coming from the costume was giggling.

»Now let's have some fun, you clown...«

Jevil said more sinister.

»Uhm... I'mst not sure if I... Ooooh!!«

The Duke could feel the rubbery clothes tightening. The puffy pants were suddenly wrapping all around his hips and upper legs, binding into his flesh, forcing his legs apart.

»W-W-W-Wait, can we talketh about this...?«

The man felt his face losing its shape, getting more slimey, losing all composure.

His knees started to shake as his legs were forced apart more and more into a reverse V shape, until he lost balance and fell over like a doll.

»Vee hee hee! Vee hee hee!«

Jevil couldn't stop the laughing.

He was soo amused of the Duke laying there, in the jester clothes, unable to get out of it or to even stand up on his own.

»Ahaha... Yeah, that wast'th fun... Now transforme back...?«

He whimpered, but the only reply he received was an amused giggling.

The Duke felt how his jester hat started changing shape, it's rubbery material becoming liquified, dripping down onto his forehead and cheeks.

He screamed in disgust, scared of his hair being ruined, but tried his best to avoid getting the sticky material into his mouth.

His mouth tightly shut he felt the liquid rubber pour down his face and his neck, covering ever inch of his head.

»T'is rubbery smell... It's... making me feel so weird... It's... Ahh...«

Jevil couldn't know but being wrapped up in rubber like this made the Duke extremly horny.

In confusion he noticed how the pants that he had transformed into got tighter and tighter without his doing.

»Vee heeeeee...?«

The Duke's errected throbbing cock was pressed against the tight rubber pants and only got harder the more his head got wrapped into the black rubber that had been the jester hat, but was now sealing his complete face, blindfolding him, making his breath become heavier.

»Veeeeee.....??«

Once Jevil had understood that the prank did not make his target just angry but also extremly horny, he released the tightness around the Duke's hips, shaping the pants back into their loose puffy form.

»Are you okay, okay?«

The usually cheerful and always bratty jester asked concerned.

»Y-Yes, I thinketh... I'm fine...«

The Duke panted heavily, rubber coat covering his mouth.

But he had also noticed Jevil's concerned voice.

Maybe the jester had noticed things had went too far?

The Duke was just lucky that his face was completly hidden under the strange organic mask.

Or else he would probably have hidden it with his hands after embarrassing himself like this.

»Thou art going to... transforme back...?«

»Yes, yes.«

Immediatly, the costume dissappeared with a loud poof.

»Boo hoo... I'm so sorry, sorry...«

The Duke opened his eyes and saw the jester standing before him, his head tilted to the floor.

»It was just supposed to be fun, fun. Foolish me! I didn't want to hurt you!«

»Thou... didnsth'th hurt me.«

The Duke got up, brushing with his fingers through his hair to fix it.

He felt relieved having his normal clothes back.

But he also wasn't angry.

He leaned over and gave the little jester a pat on the head.

»Just for next time... knowe that... this kind of playe turns me on immensely...«

The Duke whispered, his face in a shade of dark blue.

Jevil nodded.

He smiled happily.

»So do you want to play the game with Jevil, Jevil?«

The Duke bit his lip. Just thinking about being wrapped up like that...

Ahh... It made him horny yet again...

Did the jester just transform back because he wanted to ask him if he was fine with this?

»Ahh...«

The Duke was confused.

It felt good, yes, very very good.

But this person, the Court Jester, he was always causing trouble.

Being sexually satisfied by a person like him...

But on the other hand.

He was still horny, so...

The Duke spread his legs wide, grinning at the jester.

»Thou haveth'th my approval, Worm!«

The second it had been said the Duke saw a shining light again, as the jester transformed anew.

But instead of feeling the poofy jester costume around his body... it was... different?

The Duke noticed in shock that he was blindfolded and gagged.

He couldn't see the costume that Jevil had transformed into but it was wrapped tight around his whole body.

He couldn't move his fingers as safety mittens enclosing all fingers at once were covering his hands.

»Mmmpppff!«

The Duke tried to speak but it was no use.

Ooh! This was wonderful!

Surprisingly wonderful!

He hadn't expected that the jester would transform into such a kinky costume, but it was nice, and yes, it was exactly what he had desired.

»Do you like it, like it?«

Jevil's voice echoed through his head and the Duke nodded excited.

»Yes! Let's play a funny game!«

Jevil hadn't had thought that the Duke was into this kinky stuff but he didn't mind it.

He wasn't an idiot either, even if he loved to play pranks and make jokes.

These sort of games were fine as well.

Inside the clothes he started to move, he explored the Duke's body with his small hands.

But there was one special area inside the bodysuit that Jevil wanted to take control over in order to tease the Duke.

Jevil started moving inside the fabric that was pressed against the Duke's crotch area, pressing towards his juicy asshole.

»Mm... Mmmhh...«

The Duke's muffled moans were the response.

»Vee hee... Vee hee... Like it? Like it?«

Jevil laughted and continued to press against the Duke's butt entrace, rubbing his dick at the same time.

The Duke made high-pitched noises, his whole body shaking, his hip trusting into the air.

It was so much fun!

»Now let me have some fun in return too!«

Jevil giggled.

The Duke nodded, embracing the excitement.

As he suddenly noticed something pressing against his butthole that was... bigger than just a finger...

»Oohh... Mmmmpp...!!«

He wanted to moan in surprise, pleasant suprise, but the gag muffled all of the joyful sounds.

Jevil's dick, already hard and ready, was materialising inside of the suit.

It was pressing against the Duke's butthole, ready to penetrate that sweet ass.

But then he stopped.

»Mmmppph...??«

The Duke whined in confusion, trusting his hip into the air, begging the jester to continue.

Oh, but Jevil just loved to play games!

He left the Duke waiting for more, desperatly begging to get fucked in the butt by the jester's cock.

»Vee hee hee, vee hee hee...«

Jevil giggled, enjoying each and every move the Duke made while wearing him.

»You want me to continue, continue?«

The Duke nodded eagerly, moaning desperatly, demanding more.

Jevil tightened the grip of the suit around the Duke's nipples, teasing them.

»Hmmm.... Mmmmmmppphhh.... Hhh....«

The Duke realised he should have known that the jester would not just give it to him.

He would tease him and play with him in ways he didn't know were possible.

He felt the tiny hands of the jester all over his body, teasing him, tickling him.

The Duke almost choke on the ballgag when Jevil started tickling him under his feet.

»Hmmmm...!!«

Unable to protest the Duke had to sit out being tortured like that.

He felt the jester's tongue licking the sole of his foot, inbetween his toes.

His feet kicking in the air, trying to get rid of the tongue that teased him, but it didn't work.

»Smmppp hhii...!«

The Duke tried to form words but nothing would work.

He wanted to scream so desperatly:

»Stop it! Or I'll haveth to pee!«

He tried pressing his tights together, nervously rubbing his legs against each other.

Thankfully the jester stopped on his own, just in time.

But the Duke who just took a deep breath and wanted to recover from the tickling was not allowed to take a rest.

He felt how the suit moved his legs on its own, spreading his legs further apart.

Never had anyone made him feel so exhausted before the main event had even started.

»Mmmmh...«

The Duke moaned as the tongue that had just teased his feet continued moving up, licking his legs, and finally wrapping around his dick.

»Mhh- ooohh!«

He immediatly moved his hip further up into the air, as if he wanted to give Jevil better access.

But it was fine.

Jevil's tongue moved around inside the suit, wrapping around the Duke's hard cock, licking it, twisting around it.

The Duke felt as if he was in heaven.

And even better:

At the same time, the pressure against his butthole returned, as Jevil had decided to finally become serious.

His dick was pressing against the Duke's tight entrance, sliding inside easily as the Duke's body was all wet and sweaty.

»Ooooh!«

Jevil moaned happily as he felt the Duke's nice warm body around his dick.

And his asshole was gripping his dick tight, as if he wanted to keep it inside.

Such a nice, slutty Duke.

Jevil began to trust into him, first a bit slowly to get a feeling for it.

Then faster.

Faster and faster.

The Duke's muscle was twitching around his cock in pleasure.

»Mmmhhmmppp...!!«

He let out a pleased moan, letting his hip dance in a circular motion, enjoying every second of being filled out just right.

He bit down onto the ballgag as hard as he could.

»Feels good, good!«

Jevil materialised the rest of his body around his dick, wrapping his arms around the Duke's hip, fucking him as hard as he could.

»Amazing, amazing!«

He hold tight onto the Duke's charming body.

Once the Duke had noticed that Jevil's body was back, he wrapped his legs around Jevil's back.

He was holding him tight, making sure he would keep fucking him deep and good.

»Ooh, ooh!«

Jevil moaned as he trusted into the much bigger Duke.

And the Duke was letting his head fall back, the grip of his legs getting tighter, as he noticed his orgasm building up.

»Mhhhmm... cmmminng...!«

He moaned and cummed hard and good into the suit, while Jevil rammed into him deep and good.

The Duke's whole body was twitching, giving the small jester an immense pleasure.

»Ahh...! Me too, me too!«

He moaned and cummed into the Duke's warm asshole, filling him up with everything he had.

»Ahhh...«

The jester trusted into the Duke a few more times, then fell over onto his belly, his tongue out, exhausted.

He couldn't keep the transformation magic up anymore, so the suit dissappeared with a poof and the Duke was freed.

»Ooooh.... God damn it...«

He immediatly moaned, his tongue out as well, salvia dripping from his chin.

They both kept laying there for a while, satisfied and happy.

»That was fun, fun...«

The jester whispered, almost falling asleep on the nice warm belly of the Duke.

»H-Hey, getteth up!«

Dispite having been knocked out from the pleasure just a moment ago, the Duke poked at the jester's head.

»We cansth'th sleepeth here! What if someone is goingsth to see us?«

He was honestly surprised that nobody had interrupted them anyway, as they had fucked right in one of the hallways of Card Castle.

Or did someone...?

The Duke couldn't possibly know as he was blindfolded most of the time.

And Jevil didn't seem to care.

He wanted to keep sleeping on the belly of his new favorite Duke.

»Geez...«

The Duke lifted up the little jester.

Then he put him onto his back like he used to do it with Lancer and carried him away.

All of a sudden, the jester jumped up.

»That was fun, fun! Let's do it again!«

»N-Not now!« The Duke protested. »I amst very worne out... I amst goinge to sleep now...«

»I can sleep in your room?« Jevil asked.

»I donst'th knoweth. Yeah, why not?«

It didn't sound so bad. They have had a nice time playing with each other.

Jevil smiled and snuggled against the Duke's back.

»He's... not that bad afterall...« The Duke mumbled. »Maybe we can getheth alonge better from now on?«

Once they had arrived at his room that also served as his shop he noticed that Jevil had been fallen asleep.

The Duke smiled softly and laid him down onto his bed, covering him with his blanket.

Jevil let out a happy yawn and sunk deeper into the bed, making himself comfortable.

Rouxls went back into the front of the store and made sure to lock up the door.

When he went back to lay down into the bed as well he noticed in confustion that Jevil was gone.

»Huh?«

Instead there was just a purple vibrator laying in his bed.

»Use me, use me!«

Jevil's voice echoed through the room.

The Duke gulped but he was also... intimidated and excited.

Playtime was never over for Jevil.


End file.
